Main Page
In Nomine is a role-playing game published by Steve Jackson Games. This wiki is maintained independently by fans of the game, as well as players and administrators of several online roleplaying systems (notably, MUSH, MUX and MUD games which are text-based and require specific software to access). But the original game was published as a printed volume of rules, based on the French game systems In Nomine Satanis and Magna Veritas, both published in the mid-1990's in France. This page is about the English version of the game, titled more simply In Nomine and first published in English in 1997 by Steve Jackson Games. It is also a showcase for the rules systems and policies of those who operate online roleplaying companions (ORCs), which are largely encouraged by the game's manufacturer. Good & Evil. Life & Death. Rock & Roll. This is a wiki associated with the overall In Nomine Online Roleplaying Community. In Nomine is the property of Steve Jackson Games. Though Steve Jackson Games does not endorse this wiki as canon (and can change their canon at any time simply by publication), the use and enforcement of their copyright remains in effect for all materials for which they hold the copyright. Players of the game (both online and offline) should have access to the In Nomine core rulebook available on e23 as a PDF download, maintained by Steve Jackson Games. For more information, consult our Legal Stuff page. Note: This is a fictional role-playing game setting influenced by various schools of religion and religious mythology. If the idea of basing fantasy on such things troubles you, this might not be a good place for you. Roleplay might contain some mature themes, varying from scene to scene. It's intended for mature individuals. System Articles For articles relating to system mechanics. * d666 (information on the basic dice roll of In Nomine) * Dissonance (rules for dissonance and its removal) * Disturbance (rules for the echoes of celestial meddling) * Equipment (house-ruled stats for mundane equipment, like weapons and armor) * Progression (XP and such) * Role (Rules for celestials' assumed identities) * Social Rolls (rules for social rolls) * Songs (a general list of songs available from chargen) Key Articles Some important articles. * What the Hell Is In Nomine? (a quick-start guide for people new to IN) * Chargen (how to create a character) ** Celestials (Angels, Demons, and others), Humans, and Soldiers ** Archangels and Demon Princes * Settings (brightness and contrast) * Plots (a list of plots) Theme Selected files on aspects of the theme. * Destiny and Fate * Essence * Religion * Death * The War Policies and Guidelines For official policies and guidelines. * OOC Masquerade (rules on OOC information-sharing) * IC vs. OOC (a statement of principle regarding IC and OOC) * General OOC Conduct (rules) * Player-Run Plots * Rules About Retiring Characters * In Nomine Stylesheet (for Help with Capital Letters) {|width="100%" |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 1px solid #c9c9ff; color: #FFC; background-color: #242323"| Coming Soon There are changes coming to this wiki! These may include: * Significant article cleanup (and if you want to help, feel free to help! It's a wiki, after all...) * Changes to the game setting and theme for the R&D system. ** R&D references may be heading to their own page. ** Other games will also get their own pages. ** MU*code (for helping people get their own games going) * More information about Superiors, etc., from published sources. * More In Nomine graphics! (and if you're design-inclined, feel free to upload your own original graphics!) * Non-canonical entries related to In Nomine from users and players ** Sections about different religions from the In Nomine perspective *** Christianity *** Judaism *** Islam *** Buddhism *** Hinduism *** Satanism *** Wicca, etc. *** Native American & African Ways *** Other religions and flava-mix-n-matches ** Sections which relate back to publications on the Steve Jackson website, yet aren't canonical in nature. * Links to software that relates to the topical material on this web site And more! Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse